Through Clarity's Eyes
by ForeverSomewhereElse
Summary: First fic guys. Please be nice. Clarity has spent her life on Earth with her five companions. The six of them are from Middle Earth and by some strange twist of fate, they were sent to Earth. Now Clarity remembers nothing of where she is from or who she is, only that her fea calls for her to return. Out running the Feds will lead her home, and to a life she doesn't remember.
1. Chapter 1

It was back. That sinking feeling when they were near. Blaze had become too angry, his change taking him over before he could stop it, and he knew he had just endangered his family and his Lady. She seemed to not be mad, telling him that it had really only been a matter of time before something like this had happened. She questioned nothing, blamed him for nothing, and simply went about the tasks of keeping them safe. She succeeded for five years hiding them from unwanted eyes and ears, but she felt them coming, and through her they felt it was well. Blaze felt her unease for the first time in five years like the stabbing of a knife through his gut. She quickly went about packing everything they could ever want, as Mountain, River and Forest joined her, stuffing what had been set up in the house into the little charmed bag that their Lady carried. Every book, picture, personal electronic, blanket, piece of clothing and non perishable food was thrown into the bag. Every trace of their life in this house disappeared, and so their Lady's plan was to be put into action.

...

It was hot that night and the five occupants of the house found themselves crammed into one room, trying to get as much sleep as possible before the trackers found them and they had to escape. The wolves slept in their natural form except for Mountain. His arms were wrapped around Lady Clarity, his white hair shone in stark contrast against her moonlit snow white tresses. Her hair was shorter than she had ever remembered it being, but the shoulder length curls framed her face perfectly, it was hard to decide what he liked better. She was sleeping with her favorite black and white polk-a-dot zip up sweatshirt, white tank top and jean shorts. Her black keds were tied and small bag was slung over one shoulder, cutting across her middle. His Lady was ready to flee again to protect them, and he desperately wished that they could end they're running, that he could find a way to bring her home, and out of this place, yet he did not know what magic that would require or how they ended up here in the first place. All he knew was that they were in danger, and a brilliant light flew from his Lady's hand and they were here in this strange new place, where elves and dire wolves did not exist, in a forest near a river and she lay on the ground unmoving. When she finally woke all memories of their home were gone, but her fea longed to be back.

Clarity woke and flew off the bed, Mountain, Forest, River and Blaze following closely behind her, out the window just before the Feds burst through the locked bedroom door. They could hear the shouts to catch them and follow them before they were lost in the forest, but the 5 kept moving, running faster and faster putting more and more distance between them and their would be captors.

Forest did not understand why his Lady let out such a shout until he caught up with her and saw the orcs standing before them and he knew they were home, how he did not know, but that question would have to wait till later, for his Lady was now in danger.

...

"These people have got to be the ugliest people I have ever seen!" Clarity exclaimed laughing.

"My Lady, these are not people, these are orcs." Mountain replied, chuckling slightly at his Lady and her familiar antics.

"Oh.. OH. Hmm, we are back in Middle Earth then. I wonder how that happened." Clarity replied.

"If I may, my Lady, I think we have other problems right now." Mountain told her.

"Yes, I can see that my friend."

"What a pretty little Elleth so far from the borders of the two elven realms" came the snickering reply of the orc Clarity deemed as the leader.

"Lets eats her last, save the best for last." came the reply of what Clarity could only deem as the ugliest orc in the group, which seeing as they were all hideous, meant this one really had been handed the short end of the ugly stick.

Clarity smiled, "Awe, but we have company my friend. Six warriors coming from the tree line in front of us, and six coming from the tree line behind us. They plan to wait and watch, before coming to our aid. They think us strange."

Blaze growled, _How dare they stand back when our Lady is being threatened! The cowards!_ He projected in the link established through their Lady's ability.

"We are strange, my friend. Be nice to them. They have yet to harm or insult us." Came his Lady's reply.

_Are you sure you are ready for the fight, My Lady? It has been a long time since you have had to take up arms in such a manner. _Forest thought.

"I'm ready," Came her confident reply as an arrow flew past her head. The wolves growled in anger, but their Lady simply looked at her attacker. "Didn't anyone teach not to interrupt when someone is holding a conversation? If you wish is to die sooner by my blade, I will gladly oblige for that insult."

To Haldir and his wardens, her movements were almost impossible to see, even with their elf eyes. She was fast, faster than anyone he had ever seen, and he was positive that if it was hard for them to make out her movements, the orcs in front of her never saw her attacks coming, and so by the time they fell at her feet another two had already been cut down. The battle that they thought would take an hour lasted all of fifteen minutes and only when the all the bodies of the dead orcs were piled did Haldir and his wardens step out from behind the rocks they were observing the battle from, all six of them sure that the strange elleth and her five wolf companions failed to notice them.

"Awe so half of our creepy stalkers have decided to come out of hiding and talk." the elleth said laughing.

Haldir, schooled his features quickly, sure that no one had noticed his surprise, but his wardens were not so quick and this elicited another laugh from the elleth before them.

"Do not worry, I am sure you are all as shocked as the elves behind the rocks over there are to know that I felt your presence heading towards us, before any of you could tell how many of us there were." With that said she stuck out her hand towards the pile of orcs and blue fire emerged from her hand, burning the bodies into oblivion, and leaving nothing behind, not even a scorch mark upon the grass.

She was dangerous, that much was for certain. Haldir struggled with curiosity to know if she was on their side, to get to know her better and to kill her now where she stood unsuspecting, and of no threat to him, Lothlorien or his Lord and Lady.

The white wolf with blue-gray eyes transformed into a stunning muscular man, standing protectively in front of the elleth. The way the man's eyes glowed could only be a sign that no one would harm their Lady as long as his was there. The four other wolves circled thier Lady growling at Haldir and his wardens, clearly feeling the threat that Haldir had only considered in his mind. The grey wolf with red eyes growled louder stepping forward towards Haldir in a blatant threat.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf sought to sink his teeth in the arrogant March Warden. _How dare he think such evil thoughts about his Lady_, Blaze growled in his mind, the link their Lady created allowing them all to hear his sentiments, the other dire wolves agreeing.

Blaze step forward again, his growl more menacing than before. His purpose shown through his fire eyes, ready to attack the bastard that thought himself so great he could threaten an innocent woman, even if it had only been in his mind. _Elves¸ _he thoughtbitterly¸_ the wisest of all beings? Bullshit. Try the stupidest of all beings. This will be the end of the arrogant March Warden, his reputation will be gone, injured by a Dire Wolf. _Blaze snarled once more, before he jumped at Haldir, he moved quickly but just grazed the warden as he came down. Turning to pounce again he growled.

_ He is the March Warden, _River snickered through the link.

Blaze growled again, getting ready to pounce when his Lady spoke.

"Blaze, calm yourself my friend. If the March Warden of Lothlorien wants to attack me, he may as is his right. He fears for his Lord and Lady. He has yet to determine if I am a threat or not, and threatening him will not help, my friend. Besides, we both know that if attacked I will not go down without a fight, and if I fall, you can be sure I will take every ellon here with me to the halls of Mandos. However, Lord Haldir is not a kin slayer. He would not have attacked me; he simply has to think of every possible scenario as the March Warden. He is after all the protector of all the elves in Lothlorien." The Lady said with what looked to be the least bit of interest as she was looking around at their surroundings.

Haldir stood watching her, his face the impassive mask he carefully constructed many millennia ago for diplomatic reasons, and to hide the torrent of feelings hidden beneath it. Only his brother's and his Lord and Lady ever saw him when some version of the mask wasn't firmly in place. He now found himself wondering who this Lady was, and how she possessed the power to read his mind. As far as he knew there was only one elleth to possess the power, and that was the Lady Galadriel, not even her daughter Celebrain held this power, no this Lady before him was quite a mystery, and he was determined to piece together who she was, and why she held so much power one could feel it radiate off of her. He looked at the strange elleth again and noted her hair to be dark locks of ebony in the sunlight, and found himself wondering if she was of Elrond's line, or one of the Noldorin elves. His thoughts were interrupted by her musical voice.

"I'm so sorry for my friends here" she said looking at Haldir and it was then that he found himself looking into the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. "I am trying to figure out where we are. That might give Mountain here a good idea of where we should go. Also worry not for your Lord and Lady; they are on their way here. They felt the surge of my power and now wonder who is nearby. Fear not they are in no danger from me."

"You are on the edge of the forests past the mountain pass. We are but a day's ride from Rivendale." Haldir replied.

"An elleth that does not know where she is," Rumil whispered "She must be young, though hopefully not so young that she won't want to have some fun. She is beautiful and strange. I'd say quite the exotic beauty."

Orophin chuckled nodding his head in agreement when a growl came from the grey wolf in front of them.

It was Mountain who spoke however, "Refrain from talking about our Lady as if she is some prize, something to be had and thrown away, as if she is something that you own. We do not disrespect your Lord and Lady by speaking of them in such a discourteous and disgusting way. Next time you speak in such an insulting manner I will not restrain Blaze from permanently removing your larynx." He growled at them.

"Enough," came the ice cold voice of the Lady before them, her voice going from soft rain to blood chilling ice. "Males will talk, that is not of any importance. We need to make for Rivendale. It is not safe out in the open like this." She turned in the direction of where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn rode towards them waiting, in what she vainly hoped would be a few minutes of silence.

"My Lady, they can't speak of you in this way. We are not on Earth any longer, and here you deserve respect! If they knew who you were they would not speak of you in such a way, in fact they would be groveling at your feet right now." Mountain exclaimed, speaking the thoughts of the other four dire wolves present, although she already knew their sentiments through their link. Mountain's outburst was obviously for the Lothlorien wardens present around them.

Clarity signed. Out of the fire and into the frying pan. Now with the orcs dead she hoped that they could calm down, and find some place to rest, however that seemed to not be what the fates had decided on. Fate, that cruel mistress that always led Clarity from one danger to another. She turned back around to face Mountain and the other dire wolves. "Why should they know who I am, if I cannot recall who I am? I have no memory, so I will not ask for a respect I am not sure I am owed. Not until I earn it." Her voice was hard on the last sentence and left no room for further debate, she turned again, waiting patiently for the rulers of Lothlorien and the wardens who remained with them to get to where she was standing.

Haldir stood watching the exchange. Her comments only made him question more who she was, and why would these skin changers follow her so devotedly. He had lived a long life, but had never heard of such a thing before. He beckoned to the other wardens still hiding behind a cluster of rocks. They ran easily to him, Sarthelion going directly to him.

"I have never seen such skill in an elleth before," Sarthelion said to Haldir. "Even I had trouble following her movements. I am sure those orcs did not see her move at all, dead before they could lift an arm to fight back."

"Yes, I saw. She is skilled. The question now is who is she." Haldir replied.

The company stood in silence as they waited for the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien to join them. The dire wolves surrounded Clarity as they waited, ensuring that she would be protected from these other wardens, refusing to allow her to meet any form of danger, even from the elves. The dire wolves knew of the elves history, of the kin slayings and how they swore it would never happen again, and although the kin slayings stopped, and those who participated in it treated as pariahs, the elves had little faith in the immortal race, for they may have stopped killing each other, but in all their wisdom, they allowed evil to live on.

_You trust so little my friends_, their Lady whispered in their link, _can you not try and be a little more trusting? These elves could be our allies and friends. The Lord and Lady may even know who I am. They could answer questions I have._

In all the long years they spent protecting Lady Clarity she had never asked them who she was. It was the bond they had before they were brought to that accursed Earth that held them together, and it had been her love for them, her unwavering trust and loyalty that led her into danger from the despicable Federal Agency that wished to use them as lab rats and lock their Lady away in order to find some way to use her DNA to allow all of those humans to live for eternity. Mountain shuddered again as he thought of the one time the Feds had actually gotten her. He would never forget the fear that spiked through their link as they tied her down to the tables and locked her in a room, so men in white coats could run tests on her. In all the long years of their unwavering friendship, he had never felt such unrelenting fear from her and the dire wolves swore to get her our as soon as possible. Ever since then she hated any form of cage, or prison and could not be in small spaces without the absolute certainty that she could get out. Mountain growled at his thoughts, had they stayed longer in that accursed world he would have ended the lives of every person responsible for making her feel that way, but even as he thought this, he felt the approval from the dire wolves and the disagreement from his Lady. _No, _he thought, _she would not have allowed us to the end the lives of those despicable men. Too pure is her heart, too good, just as she has always been, just like she was when she was here, when she was home, and elves looked to her for protection and wisdom._

The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien finally joined them with the wardens Haldir had left behind to defend them. Lord Celeborn helped his Lady gracefully dismount from her horse, the two a beautiful slivery blond couple, radiating power, wisdom and grace.

"So it was you my friends," Lord Celeborn said to Clarity, "It has been a very long time since I have felt such power. We thought you to be dead. There are not words to express how happy we are to see you have returned to us. Your people will surely celebrate your return."

"Sure does not remember who she is, she does not remember who we are. Her journey to the other world has clouded her mind, removing all traces of this world for her." Lady Galadriel said. "It was magic that locked your memories, perhaps it is magic that will unlock them as well. Mithrandir is supposed to go to Rivendale for Arwen's begetting day celebration. Perhaps he will be able to supply a solution for your memory loss my dear friend."

Clarity smiled, "I must be old then for us to be friends. I'd have to say I'm older than King Thranduril at the very least, though I may be older than that, if the look on Mountain's face is any indication." She finished laughing softly. "Come we must leave of Rivendale now, I sense a dark presence not too far away, and I'd rather be within the safety of Rivendale than out in the open when it passes by."

With that small command, the Lord and Lady gave the order to head to Rivendale, as Mountain shifted into his wolf form again, allowing his Lady to climb on his back. She looked at the wardens who did not have horses and smiled.

"You may ride on the backs of my friends. They are big and two of you should fit. I promise they will be nice." Their Lady commanded.

With that the wardens wearily climbed onto the dire wolves they deemed skin changers and their company was off. All of the wardens watched in amazement at the speed these wolves got to, easily out running the horses. At this rate they would make it to Rivendale far faster than Haldir, Galadriel or Celeborn had anticipated, they could only hope the wolves would stop before Lord Glorfindel's defenses sprang to action and shot them all.


	3. Chapter 3

The dire wolves did not stop until nightfall, their Lady made them slow their pace, for they were too fast for the horses to keep up with. They stopped at the end of the path at the bottom of Caradhras on the other side of the mountain, closest to the road that would leave them to Rivendale. The Lothlorien elves started to setup camp for their Lord and Lady. Clarity pulled out a blanket and a pillow from her tiny bag. The dire wolves went about gathering what wood, sticks or brush they could find at the mountain base to allow her to make a fire, one of them staying by her side at all times. They pushed what they brought back to their camp into a pile with their noses, and their Lady lite the pile with a simple snap of her fingers. The wolves gathered around, Mountain lay down behind his Lady, Blaze and Forest on alert, looking and listening for danger. River lay to Clarity's side, taking his rest before he had to switch to keep watch.

"Do you need some food _mellon nin_?" Lady Galadriel asked.  
"No my friend, we have food. Would you like to try something? I have chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. I was going to make s'mores." When looking at the confusion upon the Lady of Light's face, she replied, "It's food from the other world. People make them when they are camping. Here try this" she said making the s'more and handing it to the Lady of Light.  
"This is strange looking my friend" Galadriel said, taking a bite, she smiled, "but it is delicious. Tell me how do you make these marshmallows and graham crackers?"  
Clarity shrugged, "I am sure I have a recipe somewhere with my collection of books" she said laughing.  
"The two most beautiful elleth laughing at sunset, what a glorious feast for the eyes," Celeborn said, sitting behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist, depositing her into his lap. "What is that you are eating meleth?"  
"A s'more, _meleth nin_," Galadriel said as she gave Celeborn half of it.  
"It is delicious, Galadriel. Did you make this _mellon nin_?" Celeborn asked.  
"Yes," came Clarity's reply. She yawned and stretched out, putting her pillow on Mountain and wrapping her blanket around herself. "I am sorry my friends, but I am exhausted. Sleep well."

The sun set and the moon slowly crept into the sky. It was a full moon, and more radiant than Haldir remembered. He looked towards his Lord and Lady again, one of the wolves, the brown one with green eyes laid behind them, allowing for his Lord to lay more comfortably with his Lady in his arms. The night was quite, and he kept tracking the moon, as sleep evaded him. It was when the moon was in the middle of the sky, bathing their camp in her ethereal light did he notice the change. When the moonbeams fell upon Lady Clarity's ebony curls did the tresses start to turn white, almost glowing with the very light from the moon.

It was then Haldir started to piece together parts of history he had long forgotten, about the elleth warrior who fought in the battle against Morgoth, and the War of the Ring with the Last Alliance of men and elves, when Islduir cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. She was supposedly one of the oldest elves to live in Middle Earth at any one time, and she was far older than Galadriel or Celeborn. She glowed with the light from the tree of light before it was destroyed. She was lived through what most in Middle Earth called history, for her they were memories. It was long after the battle against Morgoth and long before the War of the Ring, on a long forgotten adventure and through a battle lost in history that left her mortally wounded, that she was touched by the light of the moon and the stars, graced by them, and healed. It was then she got the name that all would know throughout Middle Earth, Ellerina, or star-crowned. She was the most famous of elleth in the history of Arda, for she did not die for loving a men, like Luthien and Beren, nor was the Lady of Light, but she was a member of the council of light, and it was after one of their gatherings when she was leaving Rivendale that she disappeared from the world, vanished before their very eyes, and the nameless malice that attacked her, left as quickly as it appeared. It is told that all that was left of Queen Ellerina and her loyal dire wolf guards was a mithril ring on a mithril chain of the necklace with the jewel of her house given to her by the High Kings of the Noldor, and her mithril crown naming her the Queen of Star Crossed Mountains, where her people dwelled before she vanished. She did not know who she was, and that simple fact was once known was going to change everything.

"My Lord March Warden," came a musical voice, but Haldir was far too lost in his slumber to pay attention to it said, "Lord Haldir," it came again, and fought to come to consciousness, when he felt the touch of a soft silk like hand upon his cheek, "Haldir it is time to wake up." He opened his eyes to look into the emerald jewels that could only be the eyes of Queen Ellerina. Those eyes stole his breathe away, not simply because of their beauty as they reflected the sun, but because he realized that there was a slight film over them like one would find if one was blind.

Before his sleep ridden mind was able to clear and stop him from saying what he thought out loud, he said, "You have no sight. You are blind." When he realized what he said Haldir quickly apologized but not before those who were awake had heard him.

"You notice much my Lord March Warden. Yes, I am blind. From what I was told it happened when I disappeared. The journey to the other world was not kind to me." Clarity replied.

_Do not feel sorry for me Haldir Finalfinion, for I may have lost my ability to use my eyes, I have gained the Sight. Unlike your Lady, I need no mirror, these visions come to me when I least expect it, or at my will, if it is indeed the will of the Valar. Even blind I see more than those with eye sight._ Clarity said in his mind.

"It is time we continued our journey. The shadow I noticed last night has tracked us. They are hiding from the sunlight for now, but we will be safe in Imladris. I suggest we stop only when necessary. My dire wolves can get us there faster than you could normally travel. I suggest that we give them the heaviest parcels and those who have to walk to ride on them. This will lighten the load of the horses and hopefully allow them to keep up. If we travel at the pace I had in mind I hope to get to Imladris tonight." Clarity said.

"Impossible _mellon nin_," Celeborn said. "Imladris is 16 days from here on foot. It usually takes up 10 to get there my horseback."

"Then we travel as fast as possible." Came her response, "I wish to find us in the safety of Imladris before the weeks end."

It was with that command that the Lothlorien elves found themselves pushing their mounts faster and harder than ever before. They rested little and as infrequently as possible. It was then that the contingent of elves found themselves riding towards Imladris on the seventh day of their journey, too tired to realize that they had passed the scouts without so much as a word, only to have the elves on patrol getting ready to face an enemy quickly approaching them.

"_Daro_" came the command from Haldir, "We have passed their scouts and to quickly for them to notice who we are, we cannot proceed at this speed, they will think us the enemy."

"It is too late _mellon nin_" came Clarity's reply. "They are here."


End file.
